


Oblivious

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Sex Toys, false imprisonment but really it is for laughs bear with me you will see I promise, seho is so crack-ish in my brain I am a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: You mean showering together, gratuitous cuddling, love confessions, and marriage proposals are not normal roommate behavior? Junmyeon respectfully disagrees.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, Seho made me do it.
> 
> For tlist and their latest vote :)

“It’s crazy,” Sehun drawled, shaking his head back and forth. He stood in front of the sink, dish towel slung over his shoulder, splotches of water showing on his dress shirt. He stood barefoot, black hair a mess since losing whatever style he had attempted earlier that morning. He reached for another dish, steam rising from the sink full of hot water. 

“What is?” Junmyeon asked. He really was paying attention, he swears. Or at least he thought he was? He looked away from his laptop long enough to see Sehun peek over his shoulder, looking at him with an annoyed expression. 

“What Chanyeol said,” Sehun answered which honestly didn’t tell Junmyeon anything. 

“Ah, yeah. Crazy.” So he pretended he heard it all. Chanyeol said a lot of crazy shit, he couldn’t possibly be too far off base by agreeing to something like that. His eyes returned to the computer screen, to the report he is reviewing for the umpteenth time. It is important he gets it right, it’s going to go in front of the VP of marketing in the morning. 

“I could say the same thing about him and Kyungsoo but I don’t, yunno,” Sehun said. He dropped a plate in the dish rack, a soft clatter of ceramic on ceramic sounding. “I especially wouldn’t tell an entire room full of people.”

A room full of people. Right. Junmyeon nodded, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Something seemed off in the summary. He read it again, this time slower. 

“It’s just fucking rude to do it,” Sehun continued.

“I agree.”

“I mean, even if we are dating what right does he have to tell everyone about it?”

“Yea–“Junmyeon’s head snapped to the side, eyes going wide as he stared at his roommate. “If we are  _ what _ ?”

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Sehun sighed. He turned off the running water and wiped his hands on the towel. “Did you hear anything I said?”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to promise that he did but he thinks better of it when Sehun turned and fixed him with a trademark stare. His thick brows knitted together, lips turned down at the edges, sharp jaw set tight. 

“Never mind. I clearly am not your priority at the moment.” He tossed the towel onto the counter and sauntered out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the hall. Junmyeon watched him go, waiting for the telltale slam of his bedroom door. 

When it happened Junmyeon sunk back into his chair, report all but forgotten. 

Wait,  _ so Chanyeol thinks they are dating? _

  
  


Ok, so in all honesty, Chanyeol wouldn’t be the first person who thought he had some kind of relationship with Sehun that went beyond roommates or friends. The first was…well, he can’t remember exactly who assumed it first, but there had been more than a handful of times when acquaintances, co-workers, building tenants, the mailman, and maybe even his mother thought they had something going on. He had heard multiple reasons for the assumption: they held hands a lot, were very touchy, Sehun said he wanted to marry him once, they adopted a dog together, Junmyeon burst into tears the moment they moved from their smaller one bedroom apartment to a two bedroom and they started sleeping in different beds. One person had even said it was the way they looked at each other, sappy eyed and saccharine smiles. 

Junmyeon always denied it because it wasn’t true. Whatever people wanted to assume was on them, but if asked he was more than happy to clear up the misunderstanding. Sehun was _ not _ his boyfriend. They were friends who had been roommates for seven years,  _ that’s it _ . And sometimes they cuddled. A lot actually. Okay, maybe they cuddled more than was normal but hey, what did it matter if they were both happy? What defined normal anyhow?

Junmyeon exhaled, a tiny noise of frustration leaving his mouth. He set his laptop aside and stood, dragging his hand through his hair. He stared down the hall, debating if he should go to talk to Sehun. 

He was probably sitting in front of his PC, firing up a game. It was how he usually relieved frustration, playing some first-person shooter Junmyeon could never remember the name of. And if he wasn’t doing that he was probably lying on his bed, phone in hand, messaging Jongin to tell him how big of a jerk Junmyeon was. 

If he was really upset than he would be sitting with his headphones on, playing some of the old pop songs that he loved to torture Junmyeon with. 

He decided to take a chance. He walked slowly down the hall, feeling like a complete ass. When he stopped in front of Sehun’s door he raised his hand to knock but hesitated. He listened, trying to figure out what Sehun was doing. When he didn’t hear anything he finally let his knuckles hit the door, three sharp raps. 

“Sehun, can I come in?”

“Why?”

Junmyeon shut his eyes and flinched. “Because I want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About–“ Junmyeon gritted his teeth. “What Chanyeol said and how I should have been listening.”

“Fine, come in.”

Junmyeon turned the door handle, opening it slowly. When he stepped into the bedroom he found Sehun with one earbud in, the other loose on his chest. It was muffled but Junmyeon was certain he heard a Mariah Carey song playing.  _ Shit,  _ he was in trouble. 

Sehun folded his arms across his chest. His back rested on the wall his bed was pressed against. All around him were posters, an eclectic mix of band posters, famous artwork, and black and white photography. The room was a mess, clothes were lying all over the floor. A box of books was shoved into the corner, half covered by the mound of shoes that had been steadily growing since they moved in six months ago. 

“So?” Sehun said, one eyebrow rising. 

Junmyeon put his hands on his hips. “I should have been listening, I’m sorry. I just, the report is due tomorrow morning and I want to make sure everything is fine.”

“All you’ve been doing lately is working,” Sehun pointed out. “We hardly talk anymore.”

The jangle of a dog collar tore Junmyeon’s attention away from his roommate. He glanced towards the door, where a white bichon frise came padding in. He ignored Junmyeon in favor of jumping onto the bed to settle on Sehun’s lap. 

“I can’t help it, we’re busy right now.”

“I worry about you,” Sehun said, lazily petting their dog with one hand. “You always do this. Burn yourself out and then you get sick.”

Junmyeon nodded. He couldn’t disagree, he knew the cycle. He would end up with sixty hour work weeks for a couple months until his body gave out and he came down with the cold from hell, or sometimes even worse. 

“You need to take at least one night off, hyung, more if you can.” Sehun looked serious. “Just one night. Let me take care of you.”

Junmyeon frowned. He wished he could, but he honestly didn’t think it was possible. “I’ll see what I can do but I can’t promise anything.”

“I should call your boss,” Sehun said, sitting up straight like he was suddenly filled with resolve. “I bet if I talked to Jongdae–“

“You can try.” Junmyeon wasn’t going to get his hopes up, even if Sehun and Jongdae went way back, almost as far back as Junmyeon and Sehun did. 

“I will,” Sehun said firmly. He looked down at the white dog on his lap. “Your other papa needs a break, don’t you think so Vivi?” he cooed. 

Junmyeon smiled at the sight. They may have adopted the dog together but Vivi was Sehun’s dog, no matter what. “I have to finish that report and then we should watch a movie or some tv.”

Sehun looked up from their child dog. “What about the thing with Chanyeol, isn’t that ridiculous?”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t get why he thinks that.” Junmyeon clucked his tongue. “He always has weird ideas.”

“I know, right.” 

Junmyeon turned to leave, but Sehun stopped him. “Hyung, before we watch a movie do you want to take a shower together?”

“Sure,” Junmyeon answered easily. “Just give me a half an hour.”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon padded back down the hall, feeling better the misunderstanding with Sehun was cleared up. As for the misunderstanding with Chanyeol…well he seriously didn’t know where he got his ideas from sometimes.

  
  


After a long, hot shower they relaxed on the sofa, Junmyeon resting his head on Sehun’s lap. Sehun’s fingers naturally carded through Junmyeon’s hair, the two relaxing while they watched a short comedy, some new release that had Junmyeon laughing into Sehun’s thighs. 

Junmyeon fell asleep before the movie was over, when he woke up he was hit by an intense wave of confusion. He blinked, looking over at a Ramones poster. He felt warm, which was explained when he realized Sehun was practically glued to him, his leg thrown over Junmyeon’s thigh, arm hugging his chest. 

“I carried you to bed,” Sehun said sleepily. “And it isn’t five yet so go back to sleep.”

Junmyeon did as he was told, cuddling into Sehun’s side as he drifted off again. 

  
  


It was right after lunchtime when Jongdae waltzed into Junmyeon’s office. “Your boyfriend called, begged me to let you have tomorrow off.”

Junmyeon peered up from the file he had been perusing. “My what?”

“Okay, fine, I should have asked if you prefer a different term. Boy toy, favorite ass, significant other, the guy whose name you moan. That one. Yeah, he wants me to give you a day off.” 

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“Sehun.” Jongdae sighed. “I just can’t with you some days. Anyway, I am feeling generous today. You can take tomorrow off, but I expect you to be here early on Friday, we have the end of the month reporting to go over.”

“Understood.” Junmyeon felt odd about having Sehun request it for him but quite honestly he didn’t think Jongdae would have had the same response if he was the one that asked. He imagined Sehun had done a lot of whining and some begging to get Jongdae to agree. 

“Now have fun.” Jongdae flashed a cheesy smile and gave Junmyeon a wink before he turned and strolled out of the office.

  
  


Junmyeon’s phone started ringing when he was in the lobby of his workplace. He fished his phone out of his pocket, long enough to see the name “ _ My Sehunnie <3 _ ” flash.

“Hey.”

“Hyung I need you to pick a few things up on your way home,” Sehun said. He sounded slightly out of breath like he had been exercising. 

“Sure, just tell me what.”

“Uh, the list is a little long….”

  
  


By the time he entered their apartment Junmyeon’s arms were aching and his hands felt like they would fall off. He dropped the shopping bags near the front door, breathe heaving. He still had no idea why Sehun needed him to buy so much, especially given the fact none of the items seemed to go together. He failed to understand why they needed two tubs of whipped cream and also twine? It was all rather strange. 

“I’m home,” he called out. He toed off his shoes and padded into the apartment, grabbing one of the bags to take to the kitchen. When he got to the living room he stopped. The furniture had been rearranged, a single kitchen chair sat in the middle of the room while the sofa and the armchairs had been pushed back against the wall. The television was off, which was rare when Sehun was home alone. 

“Sehun?!” Junmyeon called. “Why did you move the living room around?”

A few seconds later his roommate appeared from the hallway. He pointed towards the single chair. “Sit down and I will explain.”

“What is going on?” Junmyeon looked from the chair to Sehun then back to the chair. “Is this a prank? Are you pranking me?”

“If I say yes will you sit down?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay then yes.” Sehun stepped forward. He took the bag out of Junmyeon’s hands and guided him towards the chair. 

Junmyeon felt a bit uneasy about the whole thing, not really understanding what was going on. Regardless he sat, giving Sehun a suspicious look the entire time.

Sehun walked to set the bag down on an end table before he returned to stand in front of Junmyeon. 

“How was work?” he asked. 

“Okay. Jongdae said you talked to him. I have tomorrow off if you didn’t already know that.”

Sehun hummed in acknowledgment. He moved to walk behind the chair. Junmyeon turned to watch him but was pushed back. “I just need to get something, be patient.”

A second later Junmyeon felt the cold metal on his wrist followed by a click. He struggled to sit back, horrified. “Did you just handcuff me to the chair?!”

“Maybe,” Sehun answered, walking back to face him. 

Junmyeon tugged. His left arm was securely fastened to the chair back. “Let me go.”

“No. I am staging an intervention,” Sehun said firmly. 

“A what?!” Junmyeon yelled. He tugged again, but his hand was securely fastened. “This isn’t funny Sehun. Unlock it.”

Sehun remained calm, standing with his arms crossed, staring down at a panicked Junmyeon. “An intervention, like people do for addiction.  You are going to sit here and be _ intervened _ upon, so I can’t unlock you.”

“People aren’t handcuffed during interventions! Plus I’m not addicted to anything,” Junmyeon argued. He doubted this had to do with his love of vitamin supplements or his penchant for green tea. 

“This isn’t an addiction intervention, it is a ….” Sehun looked thoughtful for a moment. “An  _ understanding  _ intervention. It is time you understood that we are dating and you are in love with me.”

Junmyeon stared up at his roommate, trying to digest what he was saying. “But we aren’t dating.”

“What is dating?” Sehun asked. He tapped his foot on the floor, the picture of impatience. 

“Well…” Junmyeon hadn’t really ever been asked to define it. “You go on dates because you like someone.”

“We go places a lot when you aren’t busy. The movies, dinner, the amusement park. And you like me,” Sehun held his finger up, looking victorious. 

“Of course I like you, but not like…not in a dating way.” Junmyeon couldn’t wait until he was un-cuffed. He had a mind to smack Sehun over the head. 

“Then how do you like me?” Sehun challenged. 

“Well, I like how you…” Junmyeon cleared his throat, feeling awkward. “I like your sense of humor and how loyal you are. And how much you care about what I feel and think. I like that you don’t mind I am messy and that you love our son as much as I do. I like how you take care of me, and the way you smell sometimes. Ah, I also like that you respect the house rules and you’re really good at cuddling.”

“You’re in love with me.”

“I– that is–I am not!” Junmyeon protested. 

“Okay, so imagine this. What if you came home today and I had a guy over. You caught us making out on the couch. What would you feel?”

“I would be mad you made out on  _ our _ couch, in front of  _ our  _ son.” Junmyeon suddenly looked around. “Where is Vivi?” He hadn’t heard the dog since he got home. 

“At his grandparents,” Sehun answered quickly. “My parents,” he clarified. 

“Did you bring his food over? They love giving him table scraps. I don’t want him to get used to it.” Junmyeon hated the idea. 

“Yeah. And they know he can’t have treats after six.”

“Good.” Junmyeon breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Okay, so what if I said I was going to move out to live with my new boyfriend?” Sehun shifted the topic away from their dog. 

Junmyeon furrowed his brow. “Why would you do that to me? How could you do that to me?” He felt like he wanted to cry just imagining it. “After everything…are we not, am I not good enough for you anymore? What has any of this meant to you? Nothing?”

“And nowhere in your mind do you think that sounds like you are in love with me and we are dating?” Sehun leaned in, leveling his gaze at Junmyeon. “Hyung, for someone so smart you can be so stupid at times.”

“Yesterday you were mad Chanyeol said we were dating!” Junmyeon huffed. 

“That was a test to see what you would do.” Sehun sighed. “And you failed miserably.”

“Listen, I’ve had enough. Uncuff me so we can eat dinner and have some movie cuddles.”

Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose. “Junmyeon…I am going to ask you one more time before I move to the next step. Are we dating and do you love me?”

“No,” Junmyeon answered, not unlike a petulant child. 

“Fine. I was hoping it wasn’t going to come to this but you leave me no choice.” Sehun backed off. He walked over to grab the remote, flicking on the television. A video played, one that Junmyeon didn’t recognize at first. When the realization of what he was watching set in he smiled. 

“I didn’t know you kept this.”

“It’s the first sex tape we made,” Sehun answered. “Of course I kept it.”

Junmyeon felt a tug of affection in his chest. It was six years ago, back at their old apartment. “Wow are the camera angles bad.”

“Yeah, at least we got better at it,” Sehun agreed. He stood in silence for a few moments watching the screen. Then he clicked the remote and the television went black. 

“Do you think that is normal roommate behavior?” Sehun whirled around, still holding the remote. 

“Well, I mean yeah. We do it and we’re roommates.” 

“Junmyeon, we have sex. We have lived together for seven years–“

“You asked to have your own bedroom,” Junmyeon interrupted. “Do you know how mean that was?”

Sehun made a noise of frustration. “It is a two bedroom apartment plus you have enough shit to fill three rooms. I was getting tired of not being able to walk.”

“It still hurt.” Junmyeon looked at the floor.

“If I move back into your room will you admit we are dating and that you love me? Is that what this is all about?”

“No,” Junmyeon quickly denied it. “The fact is we aren’t dating. Never once did we ask each other out and I might love you but…I mean, Sehun, just because we have a son and live together and have sex and taking a shower with you is the best feeling in the world and I miss you every second I am at work and I–“ Suddenly he stopped and frowned. 

“Go on,” Sehun urged. 

“Wait, are we dating?” Junmyeon asked in a small voice. Shit, he never had really thought about it this much. Suddenly his heart was thundering in his chest. Everything felt… _ strange _ . He cycled through a half dozen romance movies he had watched in his head, comparing their relationship to the couples in the films at lightning speed. Oh…oh.. _.shit _ .

“Yes,” Sehun answered quickly. “We’re dating.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon relaxed back in the chair. “Wait, for how long?”

“At least six years.”

“Huh.”

Sehun managed one last eye roll before he walked forward, handcuff key in hand. He bent over and unlocked the cuffs. 

Junmyeon immediately moved his wrist, grabbing it with his other hand and massaging it. He stood, fixing Sehun with a dirty look. “I can’t believe you handcuffed me.”

“I love you,” Sehun said, sounding extra sappy. 

Junmyeon looked away. “Then make it up to me.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

Junmyeon let out a cry of surprise when he felt his body being lifted up. He flailed his arms and legs uselessly. Sehun laughed, the sound reverberating against Junmyeon as he rested on his shoulder. 

“Time to make things up,” Sehun drawled, heading for his bedroom. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon felt a shiver run down his spine. He was already excited just from the anticipation, the knowledge of what was to come.

He was lying on Sehun’s bed, his shirt had been discarded a few seconds after Sehun set him down, his pants and underwear following a minute later. He clambered onto the bed without a word, leaning back, his hand going to pump his cock lazily while Sehun watched. 

“I thought you might be mad,” Sehun smirked. He was intently watching Junmyeon’s hand work slowly up and down his dick. “I’m glad you aren’t.”

“I am mad, but we can talk about it later,” Junmyeon answered, not caring what happened five minutes ago when he knew what was about to happen. 

He knew Sehun liked him like this best, legs spread, milky thighs on full display. He knew he liked to see his face grow flush as his dick hardened, his arousal spurred on by his own hand. 

Sehun reached for his desk chair. He pulled it over and took a seat, hand going to the bulge in the front of his pants. 

Junmyeon relaxed his head back, showing the creeping pink that blotched his neck. He opened his mouth, letting out a low moan as he began to stroke himself faster. His hand slid along his dick, pre-cum starting to collect at the head. 

“Do you like watching me, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon husked. “Do you like when I touch myself?”

“Yeah.” His voice was already raspy. Junmyeon didn’t have to look to know that Sehun was palming himself, his arousal building at the show. 

Junmyeon parted his thighs wider, wanting to show off the pink, puckered flesh that would make Sehun let out small noises of approval. He could feel his own excitement building too quickly, much faster than he would have liked. 

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” Sehun asked, voice low. 

“I think about you fucking me, about your cock filling me,” Junmyeon answered. He slowed his pace, his hand moving in languid strokes. 

He could hear Sehun get up but he didn’t dare look. He closed his eyes, hand still pumping his erection, waiting for what was to come. 

He reacted with a small jump of surprise when Sehun’s cold hands went to his thighs, parting them. A second later he felt a puff of breath near his cock.

Sehun pressed his tongue against Junmyeon’s perineum, the hot muscle licking a stripe upwards. He moved his hands to grip at Junmyeon’s hips, tongue sliding lower until it was pressed into Junmyeon’s tight ring of muscles. 

Junmyeon wet his lips, his hand moving away from his cock as he lost himself in the sensation of Sehun licking around his rim. It had been awhile since they had done anything like this. Usually, Junmyeon was too tired from work, they would only manage a quickie before bed. It felt like it had been months since they properly fucked, since they had taken time to enjoy it. 

It was a dizzying sensation, to feel the hot, wet muscle prodding against his hole, licking the skin before pressing at the entrance. Junmyeon bit his bottom lip, reveling in the feeling of Sehun’s tongue circling him. 

Sehun slid his hands slowly from Junmyeon’s hips, back, cupping his ass and angling him for better access. He hummed along the skin, tongue pressing harder, trying to gain entry. 

Junmyeon looked own with half-lidded eyes, swallowing a noise of satisfaction at seeing Sehun’s black hair mussed up, head between his legs. 

Sehun ate him out slowly, fingers eventually going to join his tongue and prodding Junmyeon’s hole wider for better access. When his tongue slid in, Junmyeon bit back a moan, thighs clenching. 

Sehun slid his hands back to squeeze Junmyeon’s ass, kneading the flesh while he fucked him with his tongue. 

It had been too long, Junmyeon felt his release already building. He whimpered, hand going to push Sehun away. “I – not now.”

Sehun got the hint. He rocked back on his legs, looking up, lips wet and swollen. His hair was messy, eyes already half-lidded, face flushed. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s inner thigh. 

“I have a surprise for you,” he said against Junmyeon’s skin, continuing to press soft and gentle kisses over his thighs, to his hips. 

Junmyeon swallowed. “Surprise?”

“Yeah.” He sucked along Junmyeon’s hip, leaning forward so he could kiss gently on his abdomen to his chest. 

Junmyeon was the one feeling needy, reaching for Sehun and not satisfied until their lips were pressed together until his tongue was sliding into Sehun’s mouth. 

As Sehun climbed on top of him, still fully dressed, Junmyeon threaded his fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. He hooked one leg around Sehun’s, pulling him in. He could feel Sehun’s hardness against his leg, the fabric straining and pressed into Junmyeon’s skin. He loved how big he was, how he could feel it even now.

He raked his nails along Sehun’s scalp, moaning into the kiss.

When they broke apart they were both panting, Junmyeon chasing Sehun’s lips for a moment before the other man moved away with a smile. 

“Your surprise,” he rasped, climbing off the bed. Junmyeon watched him, Adam's apple bobbing, mind racing at what Sehun might have planned. 

Sehun walked to the dresser, opening the top drawer. When he turned he had two things in his hand, one a bottle of lubricant and the other a toy, one that they had never used before. It was black, with a vibrating unit and pump attached. 

Junmyeon wetted his lips at the sight. “When did you get that?”

“When Jongdae agreed to let you have tomorrow off,” Sehun answered without missing a beat. 

“Of course you did.” Junmyeon shook his head with a sigh. 

“Bend over,” Sehun said, adding a belated, “Please.”

Junmyeon sighed but complied, moving onto his knees and bending forward, ass on full display. It was always like this with them, this slow, torturous pace that had Junmyeon feeling like he was building towards his release time and time again before it actually came, before they would let each other experience the final rush. 

He made a show of shaking his ass in the air, keening when he felt Sehun’s hand palm his bottom, kneading for a moment before he could hear the click of the lubricant bottle. When Sehun’s finger teased his hole he pressed back, asking for more. 

Sehun prepared him, stretching him with two fingers at a languid pace. Sehun’s fingers were long, thick in the right ways, and he knew how to use them. When he hit Junmyeon’s prostate with a deep press of his digits Junmyeon whined, moving away, signaling he was ready for more.

The toy didn’t look particularly big as far as what they had used in the past, or what Sehun was packing for that matter. Still, Junmyeon instinctively tensed when he felt the prod of the toy on his ass, the cool lubricant pressing into his rim. 

When he felt the toy breach his hole he sucked in a breath, holding it as Sehun slid it further inside. The tingle of pain had him biting his bottom lip, fingers digging into the bed coverings. Each press of the toy split him wider, made his nerve endings fire in a mixture of pain and excitement. 

“I love your ass,” Sehun murmured, a fact that Junmyeon was very well aware of. 

He buried his face into the bedding, ass held high while Sehun inched the toy inside. Once it was fully pushed in, there was the sound of a click, and then the vibrations began. They were soft, small vibrations that pressed against his walls, sending spurts of electricity through him, buzzes of pleasure as he clenched around the toy. 

“Turn around,” Sehun said gruffly. 

Junmyeon felt dizzy, the toy in his ass making him want to collapse onto the bed and let the pleasure take over. Still, he managed to move, ass pulling the toy in while he shifted his position. He could guess what was next, what Sehun would want. 

He leaned back, his back hitting the mattress, toy pressed further inside, the vibrations continuing to send ripples of pleasure through him, humming against his walls.

Sehun stood and watched him, hand going to his t-shirt. He pulled it off, revealing his toned chest and abdomen. This was the part Junmyeon liked to watch, the way Sehun slowly undressed. It felt like he was unwrapping a present even if his hands remained at his sides, even if he wasn’t the one peeling away the layers.

Sehun’s hands went to his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. His erection was evident, hell it always was. He was big, wide and long, one of many things Junmyeon liked about him. He pushed his pants down, around his thighs, cock springing free, purpling at the head. 

Junmyeon swallowed in anticipation. Soon Sehun would be in him, fucking him open, pressing against all the right places. 

Sehun stepped out of his pants, kicking the discarded clothing off towards one of the many piles of clothes. 

Junmyeon watched him as he climbed back onto the bed, moving next to him. He straddled the older man, thighs going around his shoulders, hard and flushed cock held inches from Junmyeon’s face. The sensation of the butt plug, vibrating inside of him, made Junmyeon’s breath hitch.

Sehun put his hand on the base of his cock, guiding it towards Junmyeon’s lips. He kept the weight of his body from crushing Junmyeon’s chest, holding himself a few inches off of him. 

Junmyeon opened his mouth, leaning forward, sucking in the length as it was fed to him. He tongued against the underside, hands going to Sehun’s ass, pressing him closer as he tried to take as much of the length in as he could. 

He didn’t have much of a gag reflex, which was one thing Sehun liked to point out, a proud look on his face. He sheathed his teeth with his lips, letting Sehun jerk inside his mouth, then pull out and thrust again. 

It was probably bizarre, Junmyeon knew, that he liked this. That he liked Sehun fucking into his mouth, cock sliding against his tongue, pressing further into his throat while the younger man threw his head back and made small noises of satisfaction. 

Junmyeon arched up, his mouth full, vibrations in his ass beginning to intensify. He didn’t realize Sehun was gripping the controls of the toy until he felt the vibration pick up and the toy inflate, stretching him. He hummed against Sehun’s dick, nails pressing into the younger man’s flesh. 

“You look so good when you suck my cock, hyung,” Sehun husked, thrusting in and hitting the back of Junmyeon’s throat. “Look at you, so fucking wrecked already.”

Junmyeon whined against the intrusion, humming against Sehun’s cock when he felt the toy inflate once again. 

“I could come down your throat, or on your face,” Sehun grunted. The thought made Junmyeon keen, fingers digging into the soft bedding. 

“You’d look so pretty covered in my cum.”

Junmyeon could see the sweat start to form on Sehun’s brow, the way his cheeks were flushed, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. He looked beautiful like that, chasing his pleasure while he gave Junmyeon his own in turn. 

A few sloppy thrusts later and Sehun moved away, Junmyeon’s jaw aching, his lips wet with pre-cum and spit. 

“Is it big enough for you?” Sehun asked, moving back on the bed, hand going to part Junmyeon’s thighs. Fingers kneading and pressing, leaving red marks as he pushed Junmyeon open. “Do you like it better than my cock?”

“N–no,” Junmyeon rasped. “I want you.”

When the toy was pulled quickly from him he whined, toes digging into the mattress, back arching. He clenched around air, wanting to be filled. 

“How do you want it, hyung?”

“How do you want me?” Junmyeon challenged. 

Sehun smirked. He moved to position himself between Junmyeon’s legs. He pressed one leg up. “Hold it,” he instructed, hand going to the other leg, pressing into the flesh of Junmyeon’s thigh. 

Junmyeon’s hand snaked around his leg, bending it up as far as he could without it being painful. 

“I want to see your face while I fuck you,” Sehun said, lining himself up. The look on his face was one of pure lust, of need, and Junmyeon wouldn’t have it any other way. “I want to see you come.”

Junmyeon’s breath hitched, his eyes darting down towards where Sehun was ready to enter him. 

“I love how you look when I fuck you, hyung.”

He pressed inside slowly, the head of his cock breaching Junmyeon’s hole, stretching it like no toy ever could. 

“So fucking tight,” Sehun rasped, hips moving, pressing his cock further inside the older man. 

Junmyeon whimpered at the intrusion. The angle was new, the way Sehun pressed his leg down until he was fully seated. He began to thrust inside of Junmyeon with pointed, accurate movements, his cock stretching Junmyeon in the best of ways. 

Junmyeon’s nails went to Sehun’s arm, to anything he could touch, that he could drag his nails into, leaving pink marks blooming along his skin. He felt so incredibly full with each of Sehun’s thrusts. The pace was intoxicating, the burn everything he wanted. The stretch that only Sehun could provide, his cock sucked in again and again, Junmyeon pressing back for more. 

“Harder,” Junmyeon begged, needing to be wrecked, to be ruined. It had been too long….

Sweat dripped down Sehun’s bare chest, his breathing uneven. His hair stuck to his forehead as he thrust. “You like this?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon cried, the muscles in his stomach tightening. He could feel his release building, the coil within him tensing, threatening to burst free. 

“Touch yourself,” Sehun directed. 

Junmyeon began pumping his cock in time to Sehun’s thrusts, hand sheathing his cock, sloppily moving down the length while he was filled.

“You like fucking me,” he husked, moving his hips, sucking Sehun in. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sehun growled, slamming into Junmyeon with a particularly hard thrust. His hands went to Junmyeon’s legs, bending them up, changing the angle. 

With another snap of his hips, he was driving into Junmyeon’s prostate. 

Junmyeon let out a strangled cry at the sudden sensation, his prostate hit again and again by Sehun’s cock, the bundle of nerves abused, walls tight and clenching. 

“Come,” Sehun breathed, fucking harder into Junmyeon. “Come for me, hyung.”

Junmyeon couldn’t control it, couldn’t hold it back any longer. His back arched off the bed as his muscles contracted, the white-hot heat in his stomach spreading, rippling as he shut his eyes. He came with a cry, hot seed releasing onto his stomach, a wave of euphoria racking his body.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you come,” Sehun rasped, his pace quickening. 

Junmyeon clenched on Sehun’s dick, overstimulated but wanting his partner to find his release. “Come on Sehunnie,” he urged. “Come in me.”

“F-fuck,” Sehun stuttered, driving into Junmyeon’s narrow passage with pointed, shallow thrusts. He threw his head back as his release approached, bearing his neck, sweat sliding down his neck. His movements became slopping, his grip on Junmyeon’s thighs tighter. 

“Come on, I want to feel you come,” Junmyeon rasped, clenching once again, shivering in turn at the overstimulation that he felt. 

Sehun released with a guttural noise, head lulling forward while he pumped his cum into Junmyeon. He let out a few small gasps as he continued to grind his dick deep inside the older man. 

Junmyeon sucked in a breath, body relaxing as he was filled. He waited to say anything until Sehun had pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to him. 

“So we’re dating, huh?” Junmyeon said, breathing ragged. 

“Yeah,” Sehun said, equally exhausted. 

Junmyeon rolled onto his side, feeling a little awkward despite what they had just done. He planted a kiss on Sehun’s cheek before collapsing on his back, sprawling out, boneless. 

“Okay, I think, okay,” he said, staring at the ceiling, a Ramones poster and Ansel Adams print visible, high up on Sehun’s bedroom wall. “But then you should move back into my room.”

“I knew this was coming,” Sehun said.

“I’ll clean it up, I promise.”

“Don’t lie to me, hyung.” Sehun sighed. “I mean, at least if you do make it believable.”

  
  


Junmyeon cut the pancakes into tiny bites, dowsing them in more syrup before he raised his fork to his lips. Breakfast for dinner was like heaven, especially after an exhausting evening in bed. Next to him, Sehun was shoveling food into his mouth, gulping a glass of chocolate milk between bites. 

“Wait, why did I have to buy all that rope and whipped cream?” Junmyeon asked, gesturing towards the shopping bags, suddenly remembering the bizarre grocery list Sehun had entrusted him with. 

Sehun leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Seriously hyung, sometimes you can be so….”

“Don’t say stupid,” Junmyeon warned. 

“ _ Oblivious _ ,” Sehun finished, fixing Junmyeon with an affectionate stare. 


End file.
